Is it true love?
by darkcarebear
Summary: Raven and Trevor finally put their differences aside and start to develop a relationship together. Rated "M" for future chapters. Chapter 7 is up!I'll try to get a chapter up every time I get a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Is it true love?

Trevor comes clean to Raven about his feelings for her and Raven realizes that she has the same feelings in return. Will they be able to establish a relationship and forget about the years to teasing and tormenting?

Ch 1 School's not that bad after all

Raven's POV

Just like any other morning I woke up and Becky was blaring on her horn. So I tossed on my black mini skirt and my blood red lace corset style top and ran out the door, while all I could think about was my dream about Trevor I had last night.

"Raven, Raven, RAVEN!" Becky said

"Oh sorry what did you say?" I responded

"I asked if you were okay, you seem extremely out of it, what's going on where you up watching vampire movies all night again?"

"No I just can't seem to shake this dream I had last night"

"Oh what was it about Trevor?" 'Giggles' "Yeah the day you dream about him is the day the world would come to an end."

"Well it just may be." I mumbled under my breath

"What! Are you kidding me? You didn't, did you? You have to tell me what it was about right now."

I looked at Becky and sighed a little. "Okay. Well Trevor sat with us at lunch and he was being nice to me and I couldn't believe it so I asked him what was wrong and he said that he has felt bad for always teasing and tormenting me all the time and that he would actually like to take me out for dinner that night and we went out and he kissed me and I kissed him back and it was magical." I ran all together in one breath

Becky's jaw dropped open

"I know I can't believe it either" I said

Then Becky got quiet and when she gets quiet you know she knows something and just isn't telling me. "Spill it Becky what do you know that I don't?

"Well Matt made me promise not to tell you, and Trevor made him promise not to tell anyone, not even me. But…. Well….. Trevor actually has had a crush on you since we were in elementary school." Becky confessed.

I was shocked I didn't know what to say. Then again what could I say?

"Raven promise you will not tell that I told you."

"It's ok Becky I promise I will not tell."

All through school I could not forget what Becky told me no matter how hard I tried. But after class I couldn't help but hope that I would bump into Trevor in the hall way.

I finally got to lunch and when I looked for Matt and Becky my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw Trevor sitting beside my open chair. 'Okay Raven stay calm don't panic everything is going to be okay' I thought to myself as I walked to the table and sat down next to him.

"Hi Raven" Matt and Becky said when I sat down but Trevor did was smile at me which was saying a lot considering everything he normally does. When I sat down I noticed something on my chair, I started to stand back up to look what it was and Trevor caught my hand and shook his head slightly. So I sat down and slowly found out what I was sitting on.

After lunch I decided to hide in the girls' bathroom for a little bit to see what the note from Trevor was all about.

"Raven- I have been thinking that it is time to come clean with you, I have had a crush on you since the day in elementary school where you came up to me and wanted me to bite you. Looking back on it I don't know why I haven't told you sooner. I hope you feel the same way about me. I don't want to tease you or torment you anymore I just want my feelings to come out for you and I hope that you accept them. But if not I understand I have been a royal ass to you since we were little. Please text me when you have read this and let me know what you think. Trevor 315-5955"

Wow was all I could think. I reached in my purse and got out my cell phone and sent Trevor a text message. "Trevor its Raven, I have read your note that you slipped to me at lunch today and I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way about you as well. I don't want to pick on each other anymore or tease each other. Why don't we hang out tonight or some time when you are free I know you have your soccer practices and games, but it would be nice if we could hang out sometime soon"

Trevor's POV

I saw her start to stand up I couldn't let her read the note I slipped on her chair right now 'quick, think, stop her' I said to myself. I reached out and grabbed her hand and slightly shook my head to tell her not to get up and look and luckily she caught on. Thank God she can take a hint very well. I saw her slide the note out from under her and slid it in the pocket of her mini skirt. 'Hopefully she won't read it till she leaves school, what if she don't like me the same way I like her, what if she really don't like and she makes fun of me for it?'Oh well I had to tell her I couldn't keep going on acting like I didn't care about her anymore.

Finally the last bell rang. I made a mad dash for my locker and I checked my cell phone. As usual there were a lot of text messages from the cheerleading team but there was also a text from a number I did not recognized.

"Trevor its Raven, I have read your note that you slipped to me at lunch today and I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way about you as well. I don't want to pick on each other anymore or tease each other. Why don't we hang out tonight or some time when you are free I know you have your soccer practices and games, but it would be nice if we could hang out sometime soon."

What was I going to say in reply to that, I didn't have practice or a game tonight, how lucky can I get?

"Raven I'm free tonight how about I pick you up and you come over for dinner?"

"Okay Trevor how about you pick me up around 7pm?"

"I'll see you at 7 Raven. I can't wait."

"Can't wait Trevor see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

***ok sorry there was probably a little confusion on the first chapter there was a summary at the top. It was the one I planned on using but never did and I forgot to delete it. Also if you can't tell it's my first fan fiction so bare with me as I learn the ropes thanks***

Ch2 dinner party

Raven's POV

When I got home from school luckily no one was home, so I went and ran up to my room and started going through my closet for the perfect outfit. I tried on everything at least two times and mixed and matched everything as well finally I could not deny it any longer I needed some advice but not just any advice I needed it from someone who was going to be honest with me. So I called Becky.

I had just enough time to get in a shower and shave by the time she got here. As soon as I heard her truck turn down the street I ran down stares in my towel and had the door open for her before she even had a chance to knock.

"Okay Raven who do you have a date with you wouldn't tell me over the phone are you afraid the line is bugged or something?"

"Not really but knowing Billy boy it may be. Trevor asked me out to dinner tonight. At lunch he gave me a note saying that he really liked me and that he wanted to take me out to dinner tonight and I accepted."

"Oh my gosh I knew you two liked each other. You would make a great couple at school holding hands and kissing…"

"Wait Becky let's just get through dinner tonight."

"Okay have you put on this little black dress on yet?" Becky said pulling the last article of clothing from the closet.

"Oh I forgot I had that in there I got it forever ago and it was too big in the boobs so I put it in the back of the closet."

I slipped the black spaghetti strap dress on and look at myself in my full length mirror. The dress finally fit perfect. It hugged me in all of the right places and it shaped my boobs perfectly. I turned and showed Becky. "Oh Raven you look so sexy!" Becky said as she came over to me and took my hair out of the towel "Now for your hair and makeup."

Trevor's POV

I rushed home throwing my cloths off as I ran up stairs for a shower. Once out of the shower I shaved then applied some after shave something that wasn't too strong but something that Raven would hopefully like. Then I ran into my room rummaging through my closet for something nice but not over kill. Finally I found it a black silk button down shirt with paired with a pair of black slacks hopefully it wouldn't be over kill at least. Then I ran down stairs and started to cook.

Dinner was going to consist of a light salad then Chicken Alfredo and ice cream for dessert. Lucky for me all I had to do was make the Chicken Alfredo. So I set to work with an hour till I had to pick up Raven.

Raven's POV

Thirty minutes till seven and I was getting nervous. I have brushed my teeth five times hoping to avoid bad breath, fixed my makeup at least three times applying more blush and mascara mostly. I kept checking my cell hoping to get a text from Trevor saying he was coming early to get me but no luck yet.

"Calm down Raven everything is going to go perfect." Becky kept telling me but even with her reassurance I was still nervous as hell. Then finally at ten till Becky left wishing me the best of luck with one last look in the mirror I finally was satisfied with my appearance. I got out my good perfume that my mom bought me so long ago hopping that I would turn in to a 'normal' girl someday soon but I did like how it smelled and hopefully Trevor did as well.

A knock at the door and I could feel my heart skip a beat. I calmly walked over and opened it to find Trevor standing there in a black button down shirt with black pants on and a bouquet of blood red roses.

"Oh Trevor they are beautiful thank you so much." I said as he handed them to me. I went and sat the flowers on the night stand in my room and Trevor escorted me out of the house and into his car.

Trevor's POV

I finished the food and stuck it in the warmer to stay warm as I went to get Raven. Driving across town I kept feeling that I was going to be late but I knew I wouldn't, so to calm my nerves a bit I stopped in the local flower shop and bought Raven a bouquet of blood red roses that I was sure she would love. I got back in the car and drove to her house arriving there right on time.

Ravens POV

We pulled up to this amazing house and Trevor came around and opened the door for me 'Aw how sweet' I thought as he offered me his hand and helped me out of the car. We walked in and I could smell something cooking and wow did it smell good.

"I hope you like Chicken Alfredo Raven."

"Yeah its one of my favorite." I replied with a smile and blushed a little as our eyes meat

"If it's no good tell me I won't be offended honestly, I usually don't cook that much."

'AWWW he cooked for me' I thought

"I'm sure I will love it." I reassured him

He led me into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me and I gracefully sat down. He served us a salad, then the Chicken Alfredo.

"Oh my Trevor this is amazing." After taking the first bite.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it." He said blushing

"Raven there is something that I would like to tell you. All of these years we have picked on each other I was hiding my true feelings for you. I think you are the most beautiful person that I know and I think I have fallen in love with you."

"Trevor I have been hiding my feelings as well I really like you too."

"Will you be my girl friend Raven?"

"Yes Trevor I will."

He stood up and came around to me, I stood up and we hugged and shared our first kiss. It was magical.

"How about we skip desert and go watch a movie?"

"As long as we can cuddle during the movie." I responded

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Trevor said picking me up and carrying me into the living room to watch a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

***thanks to all who have reviewed, I'm going to try and get a new chapter up every other day or so***

Ch 3 Movie

As Trevor and I started to watch the movie he sweetly put his arm around me and we started to cuddle before I knew what was going on we were making out not paying any attention to the movie. Trevor was so sweet with his kisses first he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him and he kissed me blushing beat red. Then the kisses got more intense and Trevor lifted me on to his lap for a better kissing angle sliding his tongue along my bottom lip toying with me wanting to go into a full hard core make out.

"Raven" Trevor whispers in my ear

"Yeah" I whisper back

"I've been waiting for this for so long"

"Me too Trevor" I said as he started to kiss down my neck on to my collar bone.

I go and lean my head back exposing my neck fully as I start to feel Trevor nibble on the sensitive skin. I let out a soft moan. Trevor looks at me I look back at him

"Did I hurt you?"

"No Trevor it felt amazing don't stop"

He went back to kissing on my neck and I started to feel his kisses going farther down to the top of my boob. He hesitated a little so I gave him a little nod that it was okay for him to go down that far. In the back of my mind I was wondering how far he wanted to go I know I wasn't ready to go much farther than this right now but oh did it feel nice to finally have someone love me for who I really am. Then Trevor started to kiss back up to my neck and started to nibble on my earlobe. That was when I felt something poking me in the leg. I looked at Trevor and bit my bottom lip a little.

"Something wrong Raven?" he asked

"No Trevor it's amazing." I said

"Your acting like something is bothering you what is it honey?"

I looked down at Trevor's lap and he finally realized what was going on.

"Raven I'm sorry I couldn't help it I didn't mean for it to happen please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not but I don't want to go any farther with you right now."

"I understand." He said sliding me off of his lap

We sat there while the last five minutes of the movie played and the ending credits began. All I could think about was how the night stared off so great to have an ending like this. Just then Trevor got up and walked into another room without saying one word to me. So I took that as my cue to leave. I got up walked to the front door and started to walk home. Luckily it was before curfew so I didn't have to listen to my mom and dad interrogate me on where I have been what I have been doing and who was I doing it with. I just headed up to my room locked my door and began to cry.

Trevor's POV

When I got back from going in to grab a little black teddy bear that I had found just for Raven a few days ago she was gone. I quickly ran through the house looking for her it was when I saw the front door still open is when I knew she left. I went and got my cell phone and tried to call her but no matter how many times I tried I kept getting her voice mail. I left message after message until it wouldn't let me leave any more. Then I tried to text her but I still got no reply. I figured that there was only one thing to do. So I went and grabbed the teddy bear and drove over to Raven's house.

When I got there all of the lights in the house were shut off but one. The window had black lace curtains so that had to be Raven's bedroom. I found a few little rocks and through them up to her window. 'Tink' 'Tink' 'Tink' finally on the third rock she opened the window and looked down.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Why did you leave?" I responded back

"I thought you were mad at me so I left."

"No Raven I went to get you something." I said holding up the little black teddy bear.

Just then she disappeared from the window and closed it. 'Crap now what have I done' I thought then I heard something coming from the back yard. Raven came around from the back of the house wearing just a black bathrobe and black slippers; I could see that she had been crying. I wrapped my arms around her as she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you I didn't mean to seem that was I just needed to calm down after we were making out." I said blushing

"I'm sorry I got mad and walked home and also that I kind of made a big deal out of it." Raven said smiling up to me.

I gave Raven a good night kiss and walked her back into her house. Giving her another good night kiss I handed her the little black teddy bear. She smiled at me as she walked back inside. I got in my car and headed home.

Raven's POV

After Trevor left I walked back up stares as quietly as I could. I reached my bedroom, walked in and locked the door. I checked my cell and went through all of the voice mails and text messages Trevor had left me. Everyone pretty much saying the same thing 'Raven I'm sorry for whatever I did call me back'. So I sent him a text saying 'I feel really bad for blowing everything out of the water like I did. I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for the flowers and the little teddy bear which I have named Romeo. I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow, good night and sweet dreams.' Very quickly I got a response saying 'don't worry about what happened tonight it was just a misunderstanding, I'm glad you had a good time I did as well, I'm also glad that you liked the flowers and Romeo. Good night my Juliet sweet dreams. If you don't mind I'll pick you up for school in the morning see you then.' I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 All eyes on me!

The next morning after Trevor and I had our dinner date I could not wait for him to pick me up for school. I sent Becky a text saying that she didn't have to pick me up this morning so she could have more time with Matt. And to my luck she didn't ask why all she said was thanks Raven you're the best. I quickly got dressed in my black outcast's t shirt adding lime green fish net shirt under it then I put on a black mini skirt my combat boots and headed down stairs.

"Wow you're up not only on time but early." Mom said

"Yeah I know is that a problem because I could go back to bed if you want me to" I said sarcastically to her

"Oh no it's quite alright; shouldn't Becky be here by now?"

"Becky's not taking me today Trevor is."

"You mean Trevor Mitchell the boy who has been teasing and tormenting you since elementary school?" she said with a confused expression

"Yep the very one."

"What's going on Raven?"

"We decided to put everything behind us and start fresh."

"Oh well that's a surprise." She said trying to find the right words to say

Just then I heard Trevor ring the door bell.

"I'll get it!" Billy shouted.

"No I will!" I shouted back but he got to the door before I did.

"Is Raven up?"Trevor asked.

"I'm right here Trevor." I said coming around the kitchen corner.

"You ready to go then?" he asked

I grabbed my book bag and headed out of the house and he opened the passenger door of his car and helped me in. We got to school and I realized that a lot of people were going to be looking at me if I got out of Trevor's car, but not only will they be looking and saying mean things about me no doubt but they will be looking at Trevor and I just couldn't make him go through it. Just then Trevor grabbed my hand and turned to look at me.

"Raven I want you to know that no matter what happens today and no matter what people say or do that I don't regret being with you at all. I know that's what you been thinking all of the way here isn't it?" I just simply nodded my head trying to hold back the tears that were about to come from my eyes.

"Trevor I can't let this happen to you." I said as tears started to spill over.

"Raven this is what I want just because everyone else may think that I have gone crazy or that I'm just going to play a mean joke on you does not mean anything to me, Raven all that matters to me is you."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I would have never thought that Trevor would be saying this to me. Let alone any guy. We got out of his car as Trevor held my hand and carried my book bag for me. As we started to get closer to school I could feel everyone looking, and talking about Trevor and me. Trevor gave my hang a little squeeze. I gave him one back and smiled. We kept walking till we got to my locker. After putting all of my books away and grabbing my things I needed for first class then we went off to Trevor's locker. All of the popular girls were standing around his locker and when they saw me I felt everyone's eyes burning holes through me.

"Aww look how cute there is a lost Goth fallowing Trevor like a puppy." The head cheerleader Jennifer Walden said. My face turned bright red and I looked down at my combat boots.

"Jen cut it out Raven's with me." Trevor said sticking up for me

"You mean she's with you only because you feel sorry for her not having any friend's right?" Jen replied.

"No I mean she's with me as in we are together." Trevor said getting right up in her face "And if you or anyone else has a problem with it too bad."

"But Trevor you shouldn't be with her kind."

Trevor looked at her went to say something then turned at looked at me pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. Everyone gasped and Jennifer screamed stomped her foot and walked away. I looked at Trevor and giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" he said

"I have been thinking of some way to piss her off all year and I finally have." I said

Trevor walked me to my first class kissed me and said that he would walk me to my next class if I wanted him to and of course I did. All through first class everyone looked at me and whispered about me and for once I was glad that they were.

They day went by so fast Trevor walked me to all of my classes and he sat with us at lunch. My day couldn't have gotten any better. Trevor had soccer practice tonight along with Matt so Becky and I were going to stay and watch them.

After the soccer practice Matt, Becky, Trevor and I all went out to dinner at the local restraint. All four of us got up and danced after we placed our order. During a slow dance Trevor held me close I never wanted this night to end but I knew it was Friday so Trevor and I would have all weekend together and from what Becky had hinted to me Trevor had something BIG planed for me.


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey sorry I haven't updated in a week now things went crazy to say the least ***

Ch 5 weekend plans

Saturday morning I woke up at ten till 8. I wanted to roll back over and sleep the day away like I usually do but I remembered that Trevor was going to pick me up at 10. So I got up rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went to go wake up in the shower. I stood under the hot water letting it spill all over my body and oh how it felt good. I started to wash my body and hair then I got out and dried off.

I walked back in to my room sat on my bed and blankly stared at my closet thinking of what to wear. Finally I decided on my black Tripp pants with a black t shirt that said bite me. After brushing my hair and putting on my makeup it was almost time for Trevor to pick me up. I went down stairs and waited for Trevor which wasn't long because when I got to the living room he was sitting on the couch talking to my parents and my brother!!!

"Hey why didn't anyone tell me Trevor was here?" I asked

"He came over while you were still asleep he told us not to wake you." My dad said

"Oh well okay." I said still a little confused

"Are you ready to go Raven?" Trevor asked me taking my hand

"I am always ready to go with you." I said holding on to his hand

"You kids have fun now." My mom yelled at us as we got into Trevor's car.

"So where are we going?" I asked Trevor

"It's a surprise." He said handing me a blind fold "Here put this on I want everything to be a surprise"

I took the blind fold and slipped it on trusting Trevor 100%. We drove for about thirty minutes then Trevor stopped the car and slid my blind fold off. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in Hippstervill.

"I thought we could hang out here for the day do some shopping have a nice lunch and dinner together and see a movie what do you think?"

"Oh Trevor that sounds amazing." I said throwing my arms around him embracing him in a hug with a passionate kiss. Trevor kissed me back putting his hand on the small of my back holding me tight to him and the other running though my hair.

After our little make out we went into the mall first stopping at Hot Goth then Spencer's. I really couldn't find anything that I wanted but Trevor bought me some new makeup, a new bag, a few new vampire t shirts which I absolutely love. Then we went into a jewelry store. Trevor walked over to the necklaces and I followed him.

"Which one do you like the best?" he asked I pointed to an open heart one that stood for eternal love.

"We will have that one "Trevor said pointing at the necklace that I just picked out

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" the lady said

"No I want her to wear it right now." He said looking at me smiling. The lady handed him the necklace as he handed her his credit card, he slipped it on me and smile. I started to blush as did he. The lady handed him back his credit card and we walked out of the store I was the happiest girl in the world.

Soon after we left the mall and went to grab a light lunch from the local café.

"Do you really like the necklace?" Trevor asked me as we sat down and ordered

"Yes I love it" I replied as I kissed him

"I wanted to get it for you to show my love" Trevor said blushing. I blushed back and said "its amazing Trevor and so are you"

We ate lunch and then went off to see a movie. Once the theater got dark and quiet I slid on to Trevor's lap facing him and we started making out again luckily the only other people in the theater were down in the front row and Trevor and I were up in the back. Our kissing got hot and heavy quick as I could feel Trevor starting to get hard under my lap. He pulled off his shirt and we kept kissing, then he started kissing down my neck.

"Raven I love you so much" Trevor said in a low whisper in my ear

"I love you too Trevor" I whispered back

We kept kissing then Trevor went and lifted up all of the arm rest in the chairs beside up and I laid down on them he got on top of me still kissing me sliding his hands up my shirt and unhooking my bra. I lifted my arms up and Trevor slid my shirt and bra over my head then he started kissing his way over my chest on to my boobs. He took one of my nipples into his mouth gently sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue then he went and did the other. I started to softly moan and so was Trevor. I reached down and undid his belt and then unbuttoned his pants allowing him to have some extra room. He smile at me and started to tease me by sliding his dick over my pants I could feel myself getting very wet and wanting Trevor so bad. Trevor slowly kissed his way down to my pants and unbuttoned them and slid them down I looked at him and he whispered" don't worry and relax" then he slid a finger over my clit and started to rub it a little through my lace panties. It felt amazing I started to moan. Trevor started kissing back on my neck nibbling a little he whispered "Raven I want you I need you "

"Oh Trevor I want you too but I'm just not ready yet"

"It's ok Raven I'm not fully ready either but is it ok to play?"

"Yes playing is fine."

"Well we will have to continue it later the movies over"

Just then the lights turned on I quickly put on my bra and shirt and pulled up my pants. Trevor got redressed quickly also. We left the movies and headed to get dinner after what happened at the movies Trevor and I were starting to get hungry. Looking for a place to eat it started to storm

"We probably should go back home after we eat because of the storm" Trevor said

"Yeah I agree it looks like it could get pretty bad"

We went in to an Old Italian restraint the food was very good you smelled fresh baking bread when you walked in the door. The lights started to flicker and Trevor and I knew that the storm must be getting very bad outside. Just them my cell rang and it was my mom

"Raven where are you?"

"A little Italian restraint in Hippstervill"

"Is it storming badly there?"

"Yeah it is coming down hard here."

"I don't want you and Trevor risking the drive back here tonight the storm is only going to get worse from what the news is saying"

"Ok then what do you want us to do?"

"You remember the credit card your dad and I gave you for emergencies? Use it and get a hotel room to stay the night in and Raven be very careful tonight don't do anything you are going to regret in the morning"

Just then the line went dead

"What did she want?"

"She told me to get a hotel room for you and I tonight she don't want us driving back with the storm being this bad."

"Well lets go get one then my mom told me the same thing about driving back home."

***little cliff hanger for you feel free to leave suggestions as what should happen next***


	6. Chapter 6

***hey once again I'm so sorry for not posting sooner schools giving me a lot of homework and I just recently had a miscarriage :'( but things are looking to slow down in the crazy world I call my life. And thanks for all of your reviews you guys are the best!***

**Ch 6**

As Trevor drove us to the closest hotel my stomach was turning into knots. I couldn't believe that I was going to be in a hotel room with Trevor! What was going to happen when we got in there? I guess it was a good thing that we both got some new cloths when we went shopping this afternoon I really didn't want to wear these wet cloths all night and into tomorrow.

Finally we pulled into the hotel it looked really nice from the outside and I was wondering if there would be a room free for us the parking lot was almost full! Trevor went around and grabbed our new cloths from the trunk of his car and carried them in for us.

"Do you two have reservations?" the man behind the front desk asked in a snobby voice.

"No but we were wondering if you have a free room we can have for the night" Trevor replied in a tone that sounded like he was ready to pick a fight with the man.

"Well let me see if we have any available the weather tonight has made us very busy as you can tell" the man said with the same snobby tone. "Well I guess you two are in luck we have one last opening the honeymoon suite"

"That's fine we will take it" Trevor said handing the man his credit card before I even had the chance to get mine out.

"Here are your room keys your room number is 104." The man said handing Trevor his credit card and the room keys

Trevor took the keys handed one to me and we walked off I could tell that Trevor was quite upset with the guy. Once we opened the door the room took my breath away it was very beautiful. There was a king size bed with red silk bedding on it with baby pink rose petals sprinkled over the bed. There was also a big Jacuzzi bath tub.

"Wow" was all I could say

"I know it's nice isn't it" Trevor responded in as much aw as I was

We walked in and I started to take out my cloths trying to find something comfortable to sleep in. Finally I found a shirt and a pair of leggings that I could make work for the night. I walked into the bathroom to change and dry off.

"I'm going to get a shower really quick to warm up." I said to Trevor

"Okay that's fine I'm going to change and watch TV." He said to me his tone sounding a little nervous

I grabbed my cloths and went into the bathroom and started the shower. I took off my wet cloths and kicked them under the bathroom sink and stepped in to the shower letting the hot water fall all over my body. Oh did the hot water feel good after the cold rain but it wasn't helping my nerves like I hoped it would. What did mom mean by don't do anything you're going to regret? Did she think Trevor and I were going to do it?! What if we did do it and neither one of us regrets it? Million of questions were going through my mind I just wanted them all to stop.

While Raven was in the shower I undressed and redressed in a pair of my new jogging shorts. I heard my cell go off "Trevor dude where are you? Becky told me she hasn't heard anything from Raven all day and she is kind of worried. –Matt". Oh wow how was I going to tell Matt that Raven and I are stuck in the honeymoon suite for the night? I just closed my cell and laid it on the stand beside the bed. Grabbing the remote I leaned back agents the head board of the bed and turned the TV on. "Great just as I figured the storm has knocked out the TV." I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes trying to keep my stomach from knotting up anymore then what it already was. I wonder if I did something to upset Raven she has barely talked to me since we got here. I just hope that she isn't mad at me for anything. I got up grabbed a tank top and knocked on the bathroom door "Raven I'm going to go and find a vending machine do you want anything or need anything?" I asked."No thanks I'm good Trev." She said. "Ok I'll be back soon Raven." And I left the room walked down the hall and found a vending machine that had everything from hot pockets to ice-cream and popcorn and candy bars. I got some popcorn and candy bars. When I got back to the room Raven was out of the shower.

He's back oh wow I wonder what he needed from the vending machine probably condoms the girls at school say he's amazing in bed but am I ready to find that out. I started to feel a panic attack coming on."Ravens are you ok you look scared and about ready to pass out why don't you sit down on the couch?" Trevor sounded so concerned. "Yeah…… sit down….. Good idea….. "My head started to spin. Trevor helped me sit down on the couch and he knelt down in front of me and looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Raven baby what's going on are you ok?" All I could do was nod my head yes and hold up one finger so he could give me a minute to regain my focus. Finally I took a deep breath and looked at Trevor. "I'm ok sweetie really I am." I said with a smile. "Then what just happened you just looked like you had a panic attack." Trevor said raising his eyebrows. "That's because I did they come at random times and I don't know why." I said blushing. Trevor sat beside me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head. "Have I done something that caused it?" he asked. "No you haven't honestly it's everything that is going on right now. I have a lot going through my head and I'm scared Trevor." I admitted as I started to cry. "What are you scared of?" he asked as he tried to sooth me. "When my mom called me she said not to do anything I will regret and also I have heard of girls at school say you are a knock out in bed and I'm not ready Trevor I'm just not ready." I sobbed. "Raven can I tell you something and you promise not to laugh." Trevor asked me and I nodded my head yes. "Raven I'm still a virgin." * ok sorry but I love cliffhangers lol makes you want more will promise to have a nother chapter up ASAP*


	7. Chapter 7

***Thanks to all who review hope you all are liking the story sorry it has taken me a while to update once again every time I try to update something always comes up and I never get to it***

"What you're a virgin but a lot of the girls at school say you're a knock out in bed?" I asked a little confused

"They like to talk and I promise you Raven I'm still a virgin. They girls who have said it I have told them that I didn't want to lose my virginity to them and they got all mad so the gossip does not surprise me" Trevor said as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight agents his chest. I felt so relieved that Trevor was talking so open about this.

"Raven have you been worried about me trying to get you in bed? Raven I wouldn't do anything that we were not comfortable with. Sweet heart why didn't you tell me what was upset?" Trevor kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know I didn't want you to think that I don't like you because I really do like you Trevor I really do." I started to cry a little.

"Raven I like you too and I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do as I hope you 'won't do with me."

"No Trevor I would never do that to you." I said as I kissed him. Trevor returned the kiss with a lot of passion tracing my lips with the tip of his tongue; I parted my lips granting him entrance. He softly played with my tongue and sucked on it ever so softly. Trevor started kissing down my neck nibbling on my ear lobes; it felt like Trevor has a very sharp tooth that kept grazing over my neck and ear but I didn't mind it for it was a major turn on.

I leaned back on the bed as Trevor continued to kiss down my neck and to the top of my chest that was visible from the top of my shirt. It was getting so hot in the room that Trevor took off his shirt. I stared at his perfect chest as it looked like a marble sculpture. I raised my arms up and allowed Trevor to slide off my shirt as we started making out again adding a lot of passion. But what I kept finding odd was when I would go and run my tongue over Trevor's teeth he would pull away as he was afraid of something, or he would distract me from his teeth. But I didn't care at the moment his hands all over my body felt so amazing I never wanted him to stop.

"Trevor "I moaned

"Yes Raven"

"It feels so good I want you so bad Trevor"

"Are you sure Raven" Trevor asked as he sat up from kissing down my chest and on to my stomach

"Yes I am 100% sure I want you right here right now" I said

Trevor slid off my pants and panties and started kissing farther down my stomach to the insides of my legs and down to my toes and back up again stopping between my legs to kiss a lot. Trevor's tongue felt so amazing sliding over my clit. I could feel myself becoming very wet from pleasure. Trevor started eating me out and I couldn't help but let out a very loud moan. Then he slid a finger inside of me and it felt so amazing I started to have an orgasm as I did Trevor sucked on my clit to make it more intense my body started to shake.

"How did you like that" Trevor asked as I was able to control myself once again

"Oh my Trevor that was amazing"

"Well how about I show you something else that should be just as good"

I nodded my head as Trevor unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor revealing that he was full and hard for me. He lifted my legs and rubbed himself along my clit. It sent chills down my body. He slowly entered me a little at a time.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop "

"Don't worry Trevor it will be ok I know it probably will hurt the first time"

Trevor continued to enter me and as he did the pain finally came and I felt something warm trickle down me. It felt like blood. I let out a moan as the pain finally subsided and pleasure over came my body. Trevor and I became in tune to each other's body. Rocking our hips together increasing the pleasure on both ends, oh how wonderful it felt to be intimate with him. I could feel an orgasm rising to the peek and when it finally spilled over the edge a mixture of emotions ran though my body. I let out a scream of pleasure as my back arched and my body started to shake from the intensity. And at the same time Trevor let out a moan and pleasure overcame his face. Then he leaned down and kissed me so sweetly and lovingly. We laid in bed for a little while not saying anything just cuddling. It felt so right being in Trevor's arms I never wanted to be anywhere else.

I woke up afraid it was all going to be a dream I didn't want to open my eyes but then I heard a light snore coming from beside me and right then I knew that it wasn't a dream that everything from the night before had really happened. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Trevor sleeping I kissed him and he work up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up "

"It's ok good morning beautiful"

"Good morning handsome"

"I think we had better be getting home before our parents come looking for us"

"Yeah I agree but I really don't want to leave you Trevor"

"I know Raven I don't want to leave you either but I promise I won't be away for long"

I leaned in a kissed Trevor

"Promise me you won't be "

"I couldn't be away from you for any longer than necessary after the wonderful time we had last night"

We got out of the bed and both jumped in a quick shower together. Than we loaded up the car and drove back home. On the way back I kept replaying last night over and over in my head not wanting to lose even the littlest detail. Trevor pulled up to my house before I even knew it.

"Do you need help carrying in anything Raven?"

"I think I can get them but thank you"

Trevor pulled me over to him kissing me passionately and giving me a hug as if he never wanted to let me go. I slowly got out of the car still a little sore from last night grabbed my bags and headed for the front door. I turned around and waved good bye to Trevor and I watched him drive off.


End file.
